Hazme tocar el cielo
by gise-h
Summary: Mi segundo fanfic de Naruto...en esta historia Sakura deber superar las dificultades que se presenten en su vida, para su suerte tiene quien la ayude uno es Kakashi. para saber más de esta historia den clic en "Hazme tocar el cielo"
1. La llegada

**Primero antes que nada, quiero saludarlos a todos, soy gise-h ese es mi alias desde hace tiempo xd. Hola! Bien esta es mi segunda historia, el segundo fanfic que escribo. Junto con ustedes me iré enterando de que se trata Jaja así que acompáñenme en esta travesía. Besos a todos**

Hazme tocar el cielo

__Me siento tan mal, miro por la ventana del segundo piso, como los niños juegan en la calle, como corren sin parar con sus rostros iluminados, esas enormes sonrisas que generan en varios de ellos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, y luego me veo a mi misma, postrada en esta silla, que me aprisiona cada día mas. Aun recuerdo lo sucedido, las luces de ese auto color blanco a tan poca distancia de mi, aparecen como recuerdos que puedo vivenciar pero que no logro tomar como míos._

_ ¿Sakura puedo pasar?

_Si, Kakashi adelante

_Acá te traje tu te verde, no olvides tomar tus pastillas… ¿Me estas escuchando?

Kakashi guiaba su mirada hacia la dirección donde los ojos de Sakura se perdían, observando los pétalos de esa bella primavera que elevados por el viento acariciaban el vidrio de la ventana.

_si queres salir tengo unos 5 minutos antes de irme al trabajo.

_No esta bien, solo me quedare leyendo este nuevo libro que me trajiste, es un titulo algo meloso ¿no te parece? "Aprendiendo a amar".

_Yo lo leí, no es tan malo, nos vemos

Salio por la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.

_Como lamento ser una carga para él…no tiene la culpa de nada.

Movía con sus manos las grandes ruedas de su silla, dirigiéndose hasta su cama, donde con gran esfuerzo logro acostarse, para así comenzar a leer. Página tras página creía no entender de que se trataba la historia.

_Este Kakashi siempre con estas historias, pareciera que tienen mensajes que hay que descifrar.

Dejo el libro cerrado sobre su mesita de luz, recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada, mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, estas salían sin avisar, marcando una ruta hasta caer en su almohada de sabanas azules. Las limpiaba apretando sus labios para ahogar su llanto, el cual trataba de ocultar al igual que su dolor, no tenia a sus padres consigo, ambos fallecidos en un accidente de avión, solo lo tenia a él, su profesor de química. Minutos después con gran angustia se durmió.

Horas más tarde, más exactamente las seis treinta de la tarde, Sakura es despertada por la voz de alguien a quien conocía.

_Saku…Sakura

_Oh, no sabia que estabas acá Hinata…soy un desastre deja ya mismo me levanto.-decía esto acercando su silla al costado de su cama.

_No, no hace falta, vine a traerte la tarea

_Gracias, ¿Cómo están las chicas?

_Ellas muy bien, Tenten e Ino se quieren teñir el cabello de rosa, dicen que así no sentirán tanto que ya no estés con nosotras.

_Jaja esas dos…deciles que jamás les quedara tan bien como a mi

En ese instante golpean la puerta.

_Chicas les traje té.

Kakashi al dejar la bandeja con el té y galletas sobre la cama, acerca su mano para tocar la frente de Sakura. Hinata observaba la escena algo incomoda ya que, ver al profesor de química fuera del establecimiento tocando la frente de su mejor amiga era extraño. Junto con esto ese significativo de que ningún parentesco los unía en absoluto…pero nada importaba mas que su amiga estuviera bien cuidada, sabia bien que Sakura no tenia a nadie y ella no pudo ayudarla de otra forma mas que visitándola en casa de su profesor.

_No tengo fiebre Kakashi.

_ ¿Entonces estuviste llorando?

Se dio cuenta de que no debería haber dicho eso, la mirada de Sakura cambio.

_No estuve llorando, ni tengo fiebre, ¿podrías dejarme un momento con Hinata? Si no te diste cuenta puedo respirar sola.

_Esta bien

La ojiperla no se sorprendía de ese temperamento, pero no pudo evitar imaginarse esa situación en el colegio, la alumna modelo hablándole de forma totalmente sarcástica al profesor.

_ ¿te estas riendo Hinata?

_Jaja es que Sakura, esto es tan extraño un año atrás jamás le habrías hablado así

_Un año atrás no estaba paralítica

Un silencio más que incomodo, hizo que los ojos de la ojiperla se aguaran, cosa que Sakura pudo notar al instante.

_No estés triste Hina…yo te quiero muchísimo y siempre voy a valorar el hecho de que estés acá conmigo

La abrazo estirando sus brazos lo más que pudo para lograr alcanzarla, Hinata se sentía mejor, sintió que lo que hacia para Sakura tenia valor.

Kakashi por su parte se mantenía detrás de la puerta, como en cada visita que recibía Sakura, escuchándola conversar, a veces y muy pocas veces reír, necesitaba saber como estaba a cada minuto, él tampoco tenia a nadie, vivió en una casa vacía durante años, el día que le propuso a Sakura vivir con el, no supo que se encariñaría de esa manera con ella, en el pasado se sentía culpable por lo sucedido a la pelirosa, pero este presente que vivía le hacia pensar de otra manera, que estaría para Sakura eternamente sin importar las circunstancias.

_Saku…no te enojes con Kakashi-sensei el quiere que estés bien

_Lose, solo que necesito más espacio para mi, en algunos momentos

_Debo irme, mañana tenemos examen de Matemática.

_Bueno, gracias por venir y mucha suerte

_La tendré, adiós

Se despidieron tiernamente, Kakashi ya no estaba tras la puerta, pero si en la habitación de al lado. Sakura trataba de sentarse en su silla, para bajar de la cama…mas no logro hacerlo, cayendo al suelo.

_¡Hay!

El peliplata hacia su aparición en la habitación, la taza de té aun caliente estaba sobre las piernas de Sakura, las galletas esparcidas en el suelo al igual que Sakura que no podía levantarse de ninguna forma.

_déjame ayudarte

Camino hacia ella, tomándola entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado dejándola sobre la cama, para levantar la silla de ruedas. Tomo luego unas sabanas sucias para limpiar sobre las piernas de la pelirosa el té que seguía corriendo como si se hubiera dado una ducha con el.

_Esta bien, puedo hacerlo yo…soy tan torpe. —hablaba sin mirarlo, por la vergüenza que la invadía.

_Sakura tenes que ir a rehabilitación, estoy seguro de que te hará muy bien

_No quiero que todos me vean así…es más doloroso para mi estar allá rodeada de personas que piensen que soy inútil.

_Vamos afuera

Empujo la silla hasta el borde de las escaleras, luego tomo a Sakura nuevamente pero esta vez cargando también la silla, la pelirosa estaba muy sorprendida, sabia que el hecho de que jugara tenis podía darle fuerza en los brazos pero no imagino que tanto. Sin decir nada al salir de la casa los dos veían el atardecer, como el sol bajaba por el horizonte lentamente, tornándose de un color mucho mas naranja, las personas que caminaban con una botellita de agua en su mano, las aves volando por doquier, los árboles que movían sus pequeñas ramas en compás a la suave brisa, hasta que llegaron a la costanera del lugar, el agua del río solía ser muy tibia, no importaba que momento del año fuera, esta mantenía su temperatura.

_esto es hermoso…hace mucho que no salgo…veo ahora las cosas desde otra perspectiva. —decía Sakura en tono mas animado

_ ¿y esa es una mejor perspectiva?

Kakashi al emitir el sonido de su voz, provoco que Sakura girara su cabeza hasta poder ver de donde provenía el sonido, lo vio a su lado aun mas alto que de costumbre, con esa singular mascara que cubría gran parte de su rostro, observo y observo, dándose cuenta de que lo que veía no la cansaba podía seguir observándolo así, junto con ese último resplandor de luz

_Es la mejor perspectiva que eh tenido en mi vida. —respondió

Ahora era ella quien giraba su rostro para alcanzar así los últimos rayos de luz y Kakashi quien la observaba más que nunca.

_Volvamos esta refrescando

_Si

La vuelta a casa no era tan silenciosa, juntos reían y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, la gente los observaba al pasar.

_ahora si…ya llegamos

_Kakashi-sensei

_ ¿Si?

_ ¿podemos mirar una película?

_Claro, solo espera que compro algunas gaseosas y maníes

_Jaja creí que las películas se miraban comiendo palomitas de maíz

_No es mi caso

_Bien, mientras elegiré la película

Dicho esto el peliplata se puso su abrigo que estaba colgado junto a la puerta y salio, el lugar donde siempre compraba estaba solo a tres cuadras de allí, así que no tardaría. Entre tanto Sakura miraba las películas que tenia el peliplata.

_Esta...amigos con derechos, avatar, dragón rojo, la dama de negro, su alteza o vaya esta me llamo mas la atención sale Natalie Portman.

Se dirigió hasta donde estaba el DVD para poner la película cuando de repente tocan el timbre. Abrió la puerta, pensando que era una broma de Kakashi.

_Hola, busco a Kakashi Hatake

_ ¿Si, quien lo busca?

_Soy Sasuke Uchiha, estudiante de intercambio

_Ah, pasa ya esta por venir

_Ok

El chico que tenía frente suyo tendría aproximadamente su edad, era de tes blanca, ojos negros, pelo azabache, una mirada que parecía poner un muro entre él y la persona que tuviera enfrente.

_Sakura aquí traje, lo prometido

El peliplata abría la puerta de par en par, quería aprovechar el momento en el que estarían tranquilos y ver la película elegida por la pelirosa. Pero fue distinto el panorama un chico parado enfrente de Sakura, alguien a quien no conocía, estaba cerca de ella. Rápidamente corrió hasta interponerse entre ambos, intentando golpear al peliazabache que no entendía nada, pero bien pudo frenar el golpe que se avecinaba a su cara.

_ ¡Kakashi no!—gritaba Sakura

La miro para ver que estaba tranquila, que nada malo había sucedido, luego miro al joven frente a él quien aun sostenía con fuerza su mano.

_Creo que debo disculparme, pensé mal…imagine lo peor

_ ¿Es amigo tuyo Sakura?

_No, el es el estudiante de intercambio, aunque no se ni de donde viene…estaba por preguntarle pero no pude hacerlo.

_No creí que me recibirían así, soy Uchiha Sasuke, vengo del colegio secundario del sur

_Si, solo que pensé que seria una estudiante, no un estudiante.

_ ¿Esta decepcionado por eso? Puedo irme de inmediato

_No…solo que vivo con Sakura que es mujer y creí que seria incomodo para ella, otra presencia masculina a la cual adaptarse.

_Sakura… ¿te molesta si me quedo aquí?

La mirada de Sasuke parecía salida de una película, la cual había sido totalmente interrumpida por una verdadera estrella, sus ojos filosos la miraban fijamente esperando una respuesta.

_Ehh…yo…no, para nada

Kakashi se sorprendía jamás había tartamudeado de esa manera con él y ese joven recién llegado lograba ponerla nerviosa.

_Creo que eso es suficiente…solo llevo conmigo esta maleta así que no seré una molestia.

_Seguime Sasuke te mostrare el cuarto que ocuparas en tu estadía. ¿Cuántos días son?

_No, se pensé que usted lo sabría

El peliazabache y el peliplata conversaban subiendo las escaleras, Sakura seguía cuestionándose por la reacción ante esa mirada.

_Creo que eh perdido mi interacción con los jóvenes de mi edad.

Se dirigió a la cocina para beber un poco de jugo, minutos después. Tenia la garganta seca.

_ ¿Me das?

Al escuchar que alguien le hablaba contesto sin siquiera voltearse a ver.

_Si, claro…Kakashi. No te preocupes por mi, se cuidarme aunque no parezca

Le sirvió jugo de pomelo en el vaso que él mismo dejo sobre la mesa. Pensando en que se sentiría más incomodo él que ella.

_Eres grandiosa. —desparramo sus cabellos despeinándola.

_Jaja no me despeines, hace semanas que no me baño tengo el pelo duro.

_Si queres te ayudo a bañarte

En ese momento bajaba Sasuke por las escaleras, una conversación de un hombre maduro con una joven de cabello rosa que cualquiera pudiera tomar como algo pervertido mas el lo ignoro.

_Necesito saber los horarios de las comidas y también tener una llave extra.

_Eh olvidado por completo lo de la llave extra, deberás esperar unos días hasta que mande a hacer una.

_Yo puedo darle la mía, no la uso, ya que ni salgo de la casa. Los de las comidas es fácil cuando Kakashi no esta cocino yo.

_Estaría bien si me la prestas, no quisiera quedarme afuera

_Déjame alcanzártela.

Sakura llevaba su silla hasta el lugar donde colgaba su llave la cual tenía un llavero con forma de luna y la letra S, logro alcanzarla utilizando un palo de madera que en la punta tenia un pequeño gancho, se notaba que estaba hecho a mano. Al lograr conseguir la llave la queda mirando unos segundos.

_ ¿Como dijiste que era tu nombre?

_Sasuke

_Iba a quitarle los llaveros pero se los dejare.

Extendió su mano para que el joven tomara la llave, cosa que él hizo casi enseguida.

_Bueno, ¿No queres mirar la película Sakura?

_No Kakashi-sensei prefiero ir a mi habitación si no le molesta…bueno Sasuke nos vemos.

La mirada de Kakashi a Sakura no pasaba desapercibida por Sasuke que era muy observador. Vio como la tomaba entre sus brazos, como ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, la primera impresión que tenia de Sakura le agradaba, mientras que el peliplata solo lograba sacarlo de su eje, estaba seguro de que en algún momento sus personalidades chocarían, por ello lo evitaría.

_Además de ahorrarle el disgusto a la inválida. —susurro para si, mientras subía nuevamente hasta su nueva habitación, la cual esta junto a la de la pelirosa, al parecer Kakashi dormía en la otra habitación de junto. Solo esperaba que su estadía no durara mucho tiempo.


	2. Calor

Capitulo 2

Un nuevo día los esperaba, los rayos del sol eran opacados por las nubes grises que desde temprano llenaban el cielo. La alarma de Kakashi sonó sacándolo de su sueño, volviéndolo a la realidad, se levanto con pereza, se puso sus pantuflas color verde, fue al baño para tomar una ducha, pero este ya estaba ocupado lo supo al escuchar el agua de la regadera caer, se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke, si no fuera porque había encontrado su baño ocupado, no recordaría que estaba allí, un hombre muy silencioso para su gusto.

_Kakashi…buen día

Frente a él Sakura sentada en su silla, sorprendiéndolo por completo

_Buen día, veo que esta vez pudiste sola

_Oh lo decís por la silla…en realidad Sasuke me ayudo, escucho la silla que se me resbalo y entro para acercármela nuevamente.

_No deberías dejar que un joven entre a tu cuarto, así como así

_ ¿De qué estas hablando? No le dije que si, el solo entro y me arrojo la silla

Kakashi estaba molesto no solo ocupaba su baño, también ayudaba a Sakura haciéndolo quedar como un mal tutor, solo faltaba que se pusiera a leer su colección de icha icha paradise.

_Necesito hablar con él… ¿ya tomaste tu desayuno?

_No…estuve pensando casi toda la noche y me gustaría ir a rehabilitación se que lo necesito no puedo seguir así como un potus.

Un cambio repentino que lo ponía feliz olvidando todo lo demás.

_Te llevare esta mañana no jugare tenis

_Eso esta bien por mi

Sakura iba a su cuarto para cambiarse y ponerse ropa mas cómoda, usualmente un cambio de ropa a Sakura le llevaba mas de media hora, eso si escogí de antemano las prendas, estaba contenta con su decisión sabia que sus amigas estarían orgullosas de ella.

_No se puede dar algo por perdido sin siquiera intentarlo. —eso pensaba

Sasuke se cambiaba en su cuarto, por alguna razón trataba de estar más atento a los sonidos que se produjeran en la casa, él tenia experiencia con personas que tuvieran la dificultad de Sakura, imagino que era su instinto y la costumbre que creía perdida que volvían a él. Salio de la habitación iría a correr y luego al colegio.

Unos minutos después.

_ ¿Sakura estas lista?

_Si ya salgo…solo debo ponerme la camiseta.

_Ok

Viendo que ya estaba casi lista, llamo a Kakashi para que le atara las agujetas de sus zapatillas.

_Gracias

_Ahora si vámonos

Una vez en el coche del peliplata.

_Me imagino que estas preocupada.—hablaba mientras conducía

_Solo un poco

_Debes recordar que estaré junto a ti

Las mejillas de la pelirosa ardían en llamas, pensó que había sido el tomar un sorbo del café matutino de Kakashi. Llegaron rápidamente al hospital, la pelirosa estaba en la lista desde hacia tiempo.

Bajaron del auto, y procedieron a ingresar al hospital de la ciudad, era el mejor y más completo.

_Tengo mucha esperanza, hace tiempo no me siento así

_Todo saldrá bien…ya veras

El cielo seguía oscuro la lluvia comenzaba a caer de forma casi imperceptible entre tanto Kakashi estaba en la oficina correspondiente para la rehabilitación de la pelirosa, ella esperaba fuera ya que sus nervios de comenzar a pelear por su vida estaban molestándola en ese momento.

_Lo sentimos pero esos cupos se han llenado hace tiempo…y no tenemos espacio para un paciente más.

_Eso es lo que me parece totalmente estupido, deberían poder ayudarnos ella lo necesita más que nunca. —aunque estaba preocupado y enfadado mantenía su tono de voz sereno para que Sakura no escuchara.

_Señor Hatake, entiendo su molestia pero no podemos recibir a la señorita Sakura aquí, será mejor que se marche, puede probar en la Clínica Austral, allí siempre hay un lugar disponible.

_Esa clínica es carísima, ¿piensa que no recorrí cada lugar en busca de ayuda?

Sakura se acercaba a la puerta y pegaba su oreja a ella, la curiosidad era algo que la superaba.

_ya le dije es mejor que se retire estoy muy ocupada en este momento.

_Ella necesita de verdad que la ayuden, por favor

El escuchar a su sensei suplicar así, le rompía el corazón, se sentía culpable no solo de su estado, también por lo mal que se sentía Kakashi, definitivamente era una carga para él y eso la destruía. Lentamente movía las ruedas de su silla para volver al lugar en el que estaba antes, el peliplata la vio allí junto a la puerta, le sonrío de esa forma podría ocultar lo mal que le había ido.

_Hoy no pueden, pero mañana vendremos ¿si?

Le estaba mintiendo en su cara solo para evitar que derramara sus amargas lágrimas.

_Ya no querré hacerlo mañana…solo vamos a casa.

Dicho esto regresaron a casa, Sasuke ya estaba allí se podía escuchar que alguien se agitaba haciendo movimientos bruscos, cuando abren la puerta ven a Sasuke haciendo ejercicios, para Kakashi era algo normal, pero Sakura seguía observándolo como si fuera la primera vez que veía a alguien ejercitarse, el sudor que corría por el pecho del peliazabache lo dejaba ver muy sensual, sus cabellos alborotados, como subía y bajaba sobre sus brazos haciendo los abdominales mas interesantes del mundo. Al sentir que era observado se paro para beber un sorbo de agua.

_Voy a preparar la comida. —decía Kakashi

_No, yo cocinare

_ ¿Segura?... ¿queres que te ayude?

_Puedo sola

_Bien, subiré a ordenar los cuartos

_Ok

El peliplata ignoraba por completo a Sasuke, quien creyó que seria el quien lo haría desde un principio, pensando en que la primera impresión podía ser la misma para ambos. Sakura buscaba las cebollas que estaban debajo de la mesada, puso el sartén en el fuego, busco algunos ingredientes mas para preparar su mejor plato. Lo que había escuchado minutos antes en el hospital le entristecían el alma, aun con las cebollas sin pelar, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, haciendo que se enfadara con ella misma. Sasuke que estaba detrás de ella la escuchaba sollozar, una angustia fuerte que podía quebrar a cualquiera su personalidad de que nada le importaba era muy débil con esa persona, pero no lo suficiente como para preocuparse, lo que hizo que volviera a su cuarto a preparar las cosas para ir al colegio.

Las viandas estaban listas la de Kakashi y la de Sasuke, sabría que el peliazabache también tendría hambre en algún momento.

_Aqui están sus viandas

_Tan atenta como siempre Sakura….hoy regresare antes

_Bien

Vio bajar a Sasuke le ofreció una de las bandejas con su comida.

_Prepare esto, no se si. —se vio interrumpida por el peliazabache.

_Yo no como cualquier cosa, si vas a ofrecer algo podrías preguntar

Salio por la puerta como si nada. Kakashi acomodaba su corbata en otro lado de la casa por lo que no había escuchado nada.

_tiene razón, debo preguntar antes de hacer algo para alguien que no conozco

Los dos hombres se marcharon quedando ella en esa gran casa vacía, pensó en limpiar, pero si pasaba la escoba por el piso ¿Cómo juntaría la basura? Imagino que podría ver si Kakashi ordeno su cuarto y de paso fisgonear entre las cosas del intrigante Sasuke, que bien podría ser un impostor. Pero nada de eso podía hacer, ya que debía subir las escaleras, pero como era habitual su curiosidad la superaba una vez más.

Su silla la conducía hasta las escaleras, se puso de forma que al bajar no cayera con tanta fuerza, se arrastro usando sus brazos que parecían desgarrarse con cada escalón que lograban superar, nunca lo había hecho antes arrastrar sus piernas que la hacían ver como un gusanito deslizándose en la tierra. Con gran esfuerzo podía ver la cima de las escaleras un impulso más y lo más difícil estaba hecho, ahora tomaría aire para impulsarse de nuevo, cansada y sin fuerza empujo la puerta de la habitación del peliazabache, un aroma masculino predominante como ella lo imagino se adueñaba de la habitación. Logro llegar al costado de la cama donde él había dejado lo único que trajo consigo una maleta un tanto pequeña color negro, reviso encontró ropa, desodorante, caramelos de menta, hasta una brújula que parecía ser algo antigua, nada más que eso.

_¿vine hasta acá por esto?

Algo desilusionada con su intento por descubrir algo turbio entre las cosas del peliazabache, dejo las cosas en su lugar y se arrastro hasta el cuarto que ocupaba su sensei, abrió la puerta despacio, la luz entraba por la ventana iluminando todo el lugar, un escritorio, una cama de dos plazas, las cortinas color blanco, su ropa perfectamente organizada.

_Huele a Kakashi-sensei

Al llegar al borde de la cama no pudo resistirse a oler la almohada tenia un perfume exquisito, hundió su rostro en ella. Debajo de esta un libro algo maltratado de hojas amarillas de nombre icha icha llamaba su atención, abrió el libro justo por la mitad para echarle una ojeada.

_Las manos de karasu tocaban con entusiasmo y deseo profundo los pechos de ayane manoseándolos endureciendo esos pezones que lo volvían loco._

_Oh leer esto me da calor. —siguió con la lectura muy atentamente

_La bella mujer jadeaba moviendo sus caderas para frotarse contra la intimidad del hombre que estaba detrás suyo, quien aun acariciando sus pechos besaba su cuello desaforadamente, la oficina era pequeña el calor de ambos cuerpos la transformaban en una habitación del infierno._

Sakura no puedo evitar sonrojarse con fuerza ante ese relato, pensaba en su sensei, cada noche leyendo una historia diferente, cada noche temblando de deseo. Justamente en la persona que estaba pensando estaba llegando a su casa, abría la puerta de la entrada, se sorprendía y asustaba a la vez por no ver a Sakura sentada en su silla que reposaba en el borde de las escaleras, la busco en la cocina, el comedor, pero nada, subió corriendo las escaleras, silenciosamente ya que no tenia idea de lo que podría estar pasando y si Sakura estaba en peligro.

Muy distinto fue el panorama cuando vio la puerta de su habitación entreabierta y a una Sakura muy distinta a la que vivió con él hasta ese momento. La pelirosa acariciaba su labio inferior mientras leía su novela erótica, su ojo visible se agrando mas de lo normal, no podía siquiera respirar, escuchando los jadeos de la pelirosa quien leía sobre pasión desenfrenada, suspirando acalorada, más aun no supo en que momento empezó a excitarse también, deseaba acariciar a Sakura ser el quien le robara suspiros, la pelirosa cerro el libro de repente.

_¿Qué me pasa?.—la única pregunta que surgía en su cabeza.

El peliplata permanecía tras la puerta de su propio cuarto, pensando que hacer.


	3. Verdad

Capitulo 3

Seguía en la misma posición estático tras el muro, su corazón acelerado hacia que no pudiera pensar con claridad hasta que solo una cosa era clara seguiría su propio instinto, entro en su habitación miro a Sakura quien aun no se percataba de la presencia masculina detrás suyo.

_Sakura

Se giro utilizando sus brazos, el libro ya lo había guardado donde estaba, no hacia falta que dijera nada sobre eso, pero ¿Qué respondería si Kakashi preguntaba que hacia tirada en el suelo al lado de su cama?

_Kakashi yo…quería ver si debía ordenar aquí, no soportaba estar sin hacer nada.

El peliplata observaba los labios de la pelirosa como se movían con cada palabra que salía de su boca, como ella acomodaba su cabello detrás de su oreja, al parecer nerviosa poniendo excusas que serian totalmente creíbles para él si no la hubiera visto hacer lo que hizo.

_Ya veo…no deberías subir así, podrías lastimarte

Se acercaba a ella, para levantarla entre sus brazos, pero no pudo hacerlo.

_Kakashi prefiero hacerlo sola

En esa respuesta se ocultaba la verdadera razón, no podía ser tocada por su sensei de esa forma, aun permanecía sensible su piel delicada no podía ni debía ser tocada en ese momento, porque el calor que había sentido aun la dominaba.

_Bien en ese caso, tomare una ducha estoy exhausto

El libro al parecer estaba encantado, o había abierto su sentido de perversión al máximo, imagino a Kakashi duchándose, ya no aguantaba, no podía seguir viéndolo al menos mientras durara ese día.

_Iré a mi habitación.

Kakashi cerraba la puerta de su baño tras de si, se quito la ropa lo mas deprisa que pudo, abrió el grifo del agua, necesitaba usar la bañera, y sus sales de relajación, puso una toalla detrás de su cabeza en forma de almohada, cerro sus ojos y ahí se quedo, rodeado de agua tibia, relajando su cuerpo, ya que su mente estaba a mil revoluciones por segundo, los labios de la pelirosa no dejaban de aparecerse en su mente lo que hizo que él inconcientemente acariciara los suyos apoyando su pulgar, pensar de esa forma en su todavía alumna lo volvía loco.

Entre tanto Sasuke estaba en el salón de clases con personas que desde que había arribado al lugar le realizaban innumerables preguntas que ni siquiera se dio el gusto de responder, las chicas del salón lo aturdían con sus pequeños y potentes gritillos cuando el se giraba a observar a su alrededor, en su lugar natal las cosas no eran muy diferentes a pesar de haber vivido en el mismo lugar durante años, las jóvenes enloquecían, más bien se transformaban de solo verlo. Mientras los del sexo masculino no ocultaban su envidia, ni sus deseos de asesinarlo, en reiteradas ocasiones había sido victima de un grupo numeroso de jóvenes, con palos, navajas, fierros y demás para darle una golpiza memorable, pero todo eso no era nada mas que un intento fallido, las habilidades del peliazabache en cuanto a defensa personal eran las mejores en cuestión de segundos todos y cada uno mordían el suelo o necesitaban ser llevados de emergencia al hospital. Esas cosas le hicieron comprender que las mujeres estaban locas y que a los hombres les faltaban huevos y neuronas en la misma proporción.

_Hola mi nombre es Tenten, ¿Sasuke es el tuyo verdad? ¿Te gustaría sentarte a mi lado?

La ignoro por completo, era una de las chicas más deseadas de todo el colegio, junto con Ino y Hinata, también Sakura pero no asistía a clases hacia ya un año. Era el quinto año del colegio del norte la ciudad tenia muchos habitantes, pero Sasuke podía destacarse entre todos ellos, lo cual ya era algo de envidiar y de aprovechar.

_Hey ¿quién te crees para ignorarla así? Al menos deberías responder, si una dama te hace una pregunta.

La voz de ese joven era realmente irritante, lo miro con sus ojos afilados.

_Primero no me conoces para poner en duda quien soy, segundo no me hizo una pregunta si no dos, y tercero no veo ninguna dama aquí.

Naruto estaba furioso, ese patan venia a hacerse el popular y a faltarle el respeto a sus amigos, se arrepentiría de eso.

Luego de la hora de matemática donde les entregaron los resultados de la evaluación muchos estaban dispersos y depresivos otros más exactamente Hinata, Neji y Sai estaban tranquilos con el resultado obtenido.

_ ¿Cómo puede ser que desaprobé otra vez? Estuve estudiando durante horas.

_Naruto lo que hiciste durante horas fue mirar la televisión.

_Kiba ya que tanto hablas a ver mostrame tu evaluación

_Mi…evaluación decís…se la comió el perro

Los demás miraban a kiba como diciendo ¿De veras crees que te creeremos eso? Mientras Naruto y Rock lee se sorprendían de no haber visto al perro entrar por la ventana durante la entrega de las evoluciones.

El timbre daba la señal del final de clases y de retirada de los alumnos, todos salían del establecimiento, las chicas por su lado irían a tomar helado y así aprovechar el hermoso día de primavera, los chicos jugarían al pool en un salón de billar muy concurrido por jóvenes de distintos colegios.

_Vamos chicas. —decía ino con espíritu de liderazgo

_Antes de hacerte la líder acomódate bien la ropa. —comentaba Tenten, ya que la rubia tenia la mitad de su falda metida dentro de su ropa interior.

_Jajaja. —reían las amigas al unísono

_Dejen de reise ya les pasara a ustedes

_Ino no te enojes…Hinata ¿Sabes algo de Sakura?

_La vi antes de ayer, siguen tristes sus ojos me da miedo que le cueste más de lo esperado superar esto.

_Podríamos hacerle una visita para animarla…ya saben levantarle el animo y que de tanta risa se pare y salga caminando.

_Tenten eso no es gracioso

_Bueno es mi punto de vista

_No creo que sea buena idea, es la casa de Kakashi-sensei no podemos ir allí así sin avisar.

_Ah el sexy sensei, había olvidado que estaba con ella.

_Es un buen hombre

_Hinata para vos hasta Hitler es un buen hombre

_ ¡Hey! No es así

_Ya déjenla en paz, vamos a por los helados.

Eso fue lo que hicieron, entrar en la heladería.

_Oigan allá va el agrandado Uchiha

_Déjalo Naruto apuesto que lo peor que le puedes hacer es ignorarlo

Como siempre Naruto no escucho los consejos de su amigo Neji y fue donde estaba el peliazabache.

_Hey, supongo que te acordas de mi ¿no? Soy Uzumaki Naruto

_Déjame pasar

El rubio lo miraba fijo a los ojos tenia por seguro que con esa persona no podía ser indiferente.

_Si me ganas en una partida de pool te dejare en paz el resto del año.

_ ¿Como rechazar esa oferta?

_ ¿Siempre sos tan sarcástico?

_Solo cuando la persona que se dirige a mi es irritante

El rubio quedo pensando unos segundos.

_¡No soy irritante!

Los demás amigos de Naruto lo veían caminar junto con Sasuke llevándolo a su lugar de reuniones, no podían creer que esa persona había accedido a ir con ellos, puesto que el rubio no parecía conseguir lo que quería muy a menudo, como ganar un cupón de raciones de ramen gratis, o aprobar todas las materias para no tener que estudiar en vacaciones.

_Acá estamos, Sasuke debes prometer algo si ganas

_No hay nada que me interese si gano que es lo más seguro será por el placer de haberte derrotado. Además me dejaras en paz.

Los jóvenes se arremangaban sus blancas camisas para comenzar a jugar, Naruto era un excelente jugador y Sasuke era bueno en todo lo que se proponía. Los chicos miraban entusiasmados como de cada lado iban quedando menos bolas, el juego avanzaba tan rápido que si Naruto lograba meter en el hoyo la bola negra tendría la Vitoria. Preparo su mejor tiro logrando ganar el juego.

_Ole ole, ole ola, la victoria con Naruto ya vendrá. —Cantaban los chicos abrazados.

_ ¡siiiii! ¡Vamos Naruto todavía!.—gritaba Rock Lee

La cara de Sasuke con el seño fruncido demostraba que esa podía ser la única vez en su vida que había perdido.

_Bueno Sasuke, la condición era de si ganabas te dejaba en paz, ahora la condición que yo quiero imponer es la siguiente

Todos muy atentos a lo que Naruto propondría.

_Deberás estar conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo al menos 2 semanas…así vas a aprender las cosas buenas de la vida.

Una palma en la frente de los presentes.

_ ¿Es una broma?

_No lo es, a menos que no puedas soportarme ni un minuto…eso te haría ver débil

_Esta bien, cumpliré el reto.

Kakashi se quedo más de lo esperado dentro de la bañera, los dedos de sus manos estaban comenzando a arrugarse con el contacto del agua, si bien estaba relajado, sabia que al ver los ojos color jade de Sakura sentiría de nuevo su deseo excesivo de protegerla.

La pelirosa permanecía encerrada en su habitación, leía incansablemente el libro que su sensei le había obsequiado, concentrándose solo y exclusivamente en la lectura, luego de una hora su estomago hacia sonidos de todo tipo, tenia tanta hambre que podría comerse las albóndigas de cebolla y ajo que preparaba Kakashi.

_No puedo llamarlo… ¿Por qué no puedo llamarlo?—confundida y hambrienta

Sasuke lamentaba haber perdido contra Naruto más que nada en el mundo, el rubio se pegaba a él como chicle, hablaba tanto que si seguía escuchándolo pensaría como él.

_¿Acá vives Sasuke?

_Algo así

Entraron en la casa de Kakashi, los amigos de Naruto al ver la mirada asesina del peliazabache decidieron tomar otro camino y dejar a ese par arreglárselas solos. Ambos subían las escaleras, en ese preciso momento Kakashi salía del baño y Sakura intentaba bajarse de la cama, y así buscar algo para callar a sus tripas que seguían en debate.

_ ¡Kakashi sensei! ¿Qué hace en toalla de baño paseándose por la casa de Sasuke?

Sakura al oír eso cayó de la cama golpeándose el codo.

_ ¡Ah maldición, mi codo!—exclamaba la pelirosa

Tanto Sasuke como Kakashi quisieron abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo, para ver en que estado se encontraba la única mujer de la casa, abrieron la puerta entrando Kakashi primero y Sasuke después, la pelirosa se miraba el codo y luego miraba a quienes irrumpieron en su cuarto, Sasuke solo la observaba, quien se acercaba a ella era el peliplata, con la toalla en la cintura, su torso trazado por los dioses al descubierto aun empapado, agachándose un poco para ver si el golpe era grabe. Sakura temblaba pero no necesariamente de dolor, se sentía abrumada tenia cada vez mas cerca a su sensei, que soplaba la pequeña herida luego de tomar el brazo de Sakura sin siquiera pedírselo.

_Ya estas bien era solo un raspón.

La miro a los ojos y lo que temía ya había sucedido, de nuevo sobreprotegiéndola. Ella esquivaba su mirada, el rubor de sus mejillas debía marcharse de inmediato.

_ ¿Sakura?

Naruto tenía el don de llamar la atención de cualquiera en cualquier momento.

_ ¿Naruto?

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Yo…yo—no pudo responder.

_Ella vive aquí y esta es mi casa

Naruto era malo para matemática, pero no tan malo como para saber que dos son compañía y tres son multitud, contara como contara, uno de ellos no encajaba. Decidió obviar ese tema y continuar indagando.

_Se que somos solo compañeros Sakura, pero de verdad me preocupe, supimos lo del accidente nos preguntábamos ¿qué te había pasado?, ¿Dónde estabas?—los ojos de Naruto se apagaron por un instante.

_No sabia que les importaba…solo mis amigas saben la verdad y ahora vos…a todo esto ¿Conocías ya a Sasuke?

_La verdad no, resulta que el es nuestro nuevo compañero, como viven en la misma casa ya debías saberlo.

_No tenia idea

Kakashi miraba de reojo al peliazabache que no omitía palabra alguna retirándose de la habitación.

_Iré a cambiarme.—él haría lo mismo.

_Bien Kakashi yo me quedare aquí con Sakura...ven muéstrame la casa.

La jalaba de su brazo con torpeza para que se levantara. No encontraba las palabras para decirle a su compañero durante 4 años que no podía hacerlo. En ese momento Sasuke entro con la silla de Sakura poniéndola al lado de la pelirosa, esta lo miro asintió con la cabeza y puso todo su esfuerzo para sentarse en ella. El rubio empalideció.


	4. Sigilo

Capitulo 4

La palidez de Naruto era debido a no saber que decir, ya había metido la pata hasta el fondo, miraba a Sakura en esa posición, deseaba que lo que veía no fuera verdad, si bien lo dijo anteriormente, eran solo compañeros no podía evitar sentirse mal por ella, necesitaba saber que hacer y que decir.

_Sakura no imagine que el accidente fuera tan grabe…lo lamento sinceramente

_Así es la vida, nunca sabes que te puede pasar…no sientas lastima por mi es lo que menos necesito.

Sasuke no decía nada, no supo en que momento adivino que el rubio no estaba enterado sobre el estado de la pelirosa, lo que hizo fue un impulso su manera de decir también estoy aquí.

_Bueno no quiero amargar a nadie

Las tripas de Sakura cantaban a capella, el coro era excelente.

_ ¿Te caíste porque tenias hambre?

_Si es que prepare algo de comida hoy, pero no comí nada la guarde en la heladera.

_No hay problema si me das permiso iré a buscarla

_Claro…o mejor bajemos

Kakashi entraba de nuevo en la habitación recién cambiado, unos jeans negros con una camisa blanca algo desabotonada, sus cabellos al mejor estilo Hatake.

_Vaya Kakashi-sensei usted si que sabe como vestirse, debería ir así a dar clases.

Sakura lo miraba era como decían sus amigas un sexy sensei, ella acababa de percatarse de ello. Aunque en ese momento supo que querrían matarla por estar rodeada de hombres guapos.

_Jaja Naruto no exageres, vamos abajo

Camino hacia la pelirosa.

_vos venís conmigo. —le dijo

_Si. —respondió ella tímidamente.

Entre tanto el rubio bajaba la silla en lo que Kakashi levantaba a Sakura, tomándola entre sus brazos, el peliazabache entendía un poco más la historia de Sakura, esa incapacidad que ella tenia para caminar era producto de un accidente, él creía que ella nunca había caminado, lo que le hacia creer que Sakura al despertar cada día tenia las esperanzas de volver a caminar, tener los pies sobre la tierra, trazando su propio camino, junto con eso que debió afrontar todo ese proceso junto con Kakashi, lo que no sabia era que relación tenia en verdad con ella para hacerse cargo de esa manera.

El peliplata movía lentamente su mano por la espalda de la pelirosa lo que hizo que comenzara a reírse.

_ jajajaj sensei me hace cosquillas

_Lo siento Sakura es que te mueves mucho

El que Kakashi le dijera eso hizo que se quedara dura como estatua, agarrandose de sus hombros, cuando logran bajar, la posicionaba para sentarla en la silla, sintiendo como rozaban sus mejillas, él sintiéndola a través de la fina tela de su mascara, ella sintiéndolo con su suave y delicada piel como si ese roce fuera una caricia.

_Bueno Sakura ahora si comerás eso te dará mucha energía y estarás como yo

_Ojala Naruto, contame como va todo en colegio…vos tenes otra perspectiva diferente a la de mis amigas ellas solo me hablan de la tarea.

_Que mal…el colegio esta como nuevo, tenemos una nueva directora se llama Mei Terumi es algo sargentona pero no peor que Madara el si que causaba miedo.

_Uh me perdí su partida

Kakashi veía tan entretenida a Sakura que fue imposible que no esbozara una sonrisa, uzumaki era alguien alegre y donde iba llevaba su luz. Sasuke se relajaba ya no era el centro de atención del rubio, lo que ayudaría para que pudiera ponerse al día como alumno de intercambio que era.

La charla de Naruto y Sakura duro horas, eran ya las 22pm y seguían hablando como si recién hubieran comenzado. El peliplata corregía algunas evaluaciones, la primera era de Ino Yamanaka estaba bastante bien salvo unos pequeños errores, llegando a la evaluación de Sakura su letra era prolija y carecía de errores de ortografía lo que le sorprendía ya que a su edad la mayoría los cometía, los primeros puntos estaban excelentes pero luego tuvo problemas para resolver lo de las sales. En un punto le parecía irónico él era el profesor y su alumna quien estaba bajo su tutela fallaba en varios puntos de su materia.

_ ¿Porque nunca me pide ayuda?

Las demás evaluaciones estaban aprobadas, hasta Naruto y Rock lee.

_Bueno Sakura ya debo irme, tengo tarea por lo que prácticamente no dormiré así que nos vemos, pasare por aquí seguido.

_ ¿De verdad?

_Si, adiós

_Adiós Naruto

Pensó en buscar a Sasuke y Kakashi para despedirse pero no logro dar con ninguno de los dos así que solo se marcho, la pelirosa lo había dejado algo descolocado esa incapacidad que tenia era casi imperceptible una vez que empezabas a hablar con ella. Sakura estaba feliz, esperaba que Naruto cumpliera su palabra, ya que charlar con el era muy divertido. Daba un gran bostezo estiraba sus brazos, realmente estaba agotada.

Kakashi termino de corregir las evaluaciones, cuando estaba por salir de su habitación ve a Sasuke que cargaba a Sakura quien estaba completamente dormida, el peliazabache la trataba con suma delicadeza, lo observaba tan sigiloso como un Ninja, era algo que no le agradaba para nada.

_Sasuke

El peliazabache lo miro a los ojos.

_se quedo dormida.

Eso le respondió dejándola sobre la cama, Kakashi apretó sus puños y entro en la habitación de la pelirosa ya que el peliazabache entraba en la suya. No aguantaba necesitaba verla, estar cerca de ella.

_¿Cuando te volviste tan importante para mi?.—susurraba para si

Camino los pasos que lo separaban de ella, se arrodillo en el suelo viéndola dormir, esos ojos llenos de luz cerrados, los labios que aun se paseaban por su mente, ¿se estaba volviendo loco?, la cubrió bien tapándola hasta por encima de sus hombros y se alejo.

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana un hiperactivo Naruto golpeaba la puerta de su sensei.

_¿Naruto?

_Hice una promesa y aquí estoy…quería hablar con usted.

_Pasa

Kakashi bostezaba aun con sueño.

_Tengo un familiar que se encarga de ayudar a las personas mediante terapias, si hablo con él estoy seguro de que puede ayudar a Sakura.

Kakashi se despertó de golpe.

_ ¿Harías eso por ella?

_Claro que si, de quien le hablo es mi primo se llama Sasori no Akasuna el no tendrá ningún problema.

_Me alegra que hayas venido aquí…Sakura estaba muy contenta y anoche quedo exhausta de tanto que hablaron.

_Se que ella es buena persona, y no soy el único que lo ve.

Sasuke que recién se levantaba comenzó a toser con fuerza en el momento que escucho a Naruto.

_¡Sasuke buen día! ¿qué te parece si aprovechamos el día y salimos a correr?

_Lo hare solo

_Me parece que estas olvidando algo…hicimos un trato

_hmp

Fue a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, Naruto lo siguió. Sakura se desperezaba durmió tanto que imagino que despertaba en otra época.

_Wua ¿qué hora es?...necesito ir al baño

Miro si su silla estaba en la habitación pero esta no se encontraba allí.

_Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?

En cuanto la idea de que su sensei la vio dormida y la cargo con sus fuertes brazos paso por su cabeza se le paro el corazón. Volviendo al tema de la silla se le complicaría bastante para ir al baño y realmente le urgía, se bajo arrastrándose por su cama hasta llegar al baño, hizo un esfuerzo más y logro sentarse en el inodoro, su rostro daba muestra de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

_Oh que alivio

Salio del baño, para gritarle a su sensei.

_¡Kakashi sensei! ¡Necesito mi silla!.—dirigiéndose al pasillo

Sus pulmones eran algo envidiable hasta los vecinos parecían haberla oído. El rubio y el peliazabache estaban desayunando en la cocina, Sasuke se preparo café con tostadas y Naruto unos huevos fritos sobre ese pan tostado y un té bien cargado.

_Yo la ayudare sensei.

Naruto corría con silla y todo subiendo las escaleras. Sasuke lo seguía muy de cerca, en la cocina ya había tropezado tres veces, si intentaba cargar a Sakura era posible que la tirara por las escaleras.

De nuevo llamaban a la puerta esta vez Hinata y sus amigas.

_Hola Hinata, chicas, pasen.

Kakashi ya estaba mareado de tanto abrir la puerta estaba pensando en contratar a una ama de llaves.

_Gracias sensei… ¿corrigió las evaluaciones?

_Si les daré los resultados en clase

_ ¿Sakura donde esta, no se levanto aun?

_Supongo que debe estar cambiándose…le avisare que están aquí. —corría para buscar a Sakura.

_Dios el sensei no puede estar más bueno

_Ino no vinimos a babearnos

En otro lado de la casa.

_Gracias Naruto

_De nada…ya estas lista

_Sakura, llegaron tus amigas

_Diles que pasen

La pelirosa iba con su silla siguiendo los pasos de su sensei que le indicaba que subieran a las jóvenes que estaban allí de visita. Sasuke no quería ser visto por lo que se encerró en su cuarto, claro con Naruto pisándole los talones.

_ ¿Porque te escondes Uchiha le temes a las mujeres?

_A ellas no, a sus gritos…son tan escandalosas

_Ya te acostumbraras, no eres el único que tiene fans

_Shh…has silencio

Las amigas vieron a Sakura que las invitaba a pasar a su habitación.

_Vaya tu mundo es este, deberías salir más

_Tienen razón, solo que la ciudad no se adapta a mis necesidades. ¿Cómo están ustedes?

_Muy bien pero te extrañamos mucho, tenemos varias cosas que contarte

_Larguen todo soy toda oídos.

_Bien, tenemos nueva directora esa es la primer noticia…también tenemos un nuevo compañero, es un caño se parte de lo lindo que esta, cuando lo veas Sakura te quedaras sin aliento

_Jaja que exagerada Tenten, para que me quede sin aliento debe aplastarme un escarabajo gigante.

_Es que Tenten esta emocionada porque ya se le insinúo al chico…pero este no le dio ni la hora

_Hay que malas son, se hacen llamar mis amigas

_Es la verdad ¿o no Hinata?

_Es cierto Sakura

_Que raro todos los chicos mueren por ella…ojala tuviera tu figura

_No tenes nada que envidiarle te hemos visto más de una vez en traje de baño

Naruto tenia la oreja pegada a la pared, ya podía darse cuenta que su nueva amiga le había echado una mentira, en ningún momento las chicas mencionaron la tarea.

_Sasuke, ¿No quieres escuchar?

_No me interesa lo que una bola de idiotas tenga para decir

Decidió hacer oídos sordos a Sasuke y sus quejas, las chicas hablaban sin parar.

_La directora ya le puso como 5 amonestaciones a Karin por estar besándose con Juugo por los pasillos. Lo peor es que Juugo anda con shizune también todos lo saben menos Karin.

_¿Shizune la profesora de biología?

_Si Sakura, Juugo necesitaba aprender anatomía y tomo clases particulares con ella.

_No sabia que un alumno podía salir con un profesor. —decía Sakura

No le veía la gracia el estar escuchando el solo, tenia que intentar una vez más a que el peliazabache se uniera en su travesura. Además de que no tenía idea que su amigo Juugo estuviera con Karin y Shizune al mismo tiempo

_Ven Sasuke, ven a escuchar así aprendes de que hablarle a una chica.

Sasuke tenia por seguro que Naruto no se rendiría en su misión de hacerle perder el tiempo, por lo que le hizo caso, el rubio le ganaba por cansancio, dejo a un lado los apuntes y pego su oreja a la fina pared.

_En tema de chicos no estamos muy bien, ya nos han rebotado a todas solo quieren para un rato. Hasta sentimos celos de Karin

_Es que ustedes no se hacen desear, tienen que aprender a valorarse y darse cuenta en que se interesan esos chicos que les gustan, no traten de parecerse a ellos para decir que tienen algo en común, deben ser lo que ellos necesiten lo que los complete y las complete a ustedes también, porque de nada vale fijarse en alguien solo porque es popular o es un caño, el amor va más allá de todo eso. Además si encontráramos al amor de nuestra vida fácilmente no llegaríamos a valorarlo lo suficiente

_Wow Sakura que profundo lo que has dicho, ¿que acaso ya estuviste enamorada?

Sasuke pensaba exactamente como Sakura, no creyó que una chica podía ver las cosas tan claras. El rubio salio de la habitación para entrar en la otra que estaba también junto a la de Sakura, al abrir la puerta sigilosamente pudo ver que su sensei Kakashi era tan curioso como él, además de eso una sonrisa un tanto llamativa podía verse debajo de su mascara.

_Kakashi sensei, ¿Aquí se escucha mejor?

_Shh, Naruto casi me matas del susto

_Usted también esta escuchando…no me diga que le gusta la profesora de biología.

¿Qué excusa podía darle a su alumno? Escuchando una conversación de chicas de 17 años.

Sasuke bajaba por las escaleras sus planes de ir a correr seguían en pie. Kakashi lo vio.

_Naruto se va Sasuke

Sale del cuarto olvidando la respuesta del peliplata. Un suspiro de alivio le hacia pensar en lo que hacia, decidió prepararse para la clase que tendría en la tarde.

_Bueno Sakura ya nos vamos, vos sabes que nos gustaría que fueras con nosotras al colegio.

_Solo espérenme pronto las acompañare.

Se despidieron dejando a una pensativa Sakura.

El día continuaba normalmente para muchos la gente concurría a sus trabajos, otros dejaban de trabajar para ir a casa, Sasuke y Naruto ya estaban en la puerta del colegio, en la primer hora tendrían Literatura, luego Biología y después Química.

_Hoy es el día mas pesado, la profe de Literatura habla y habla

_No solo ella habla demasiado. —replicaba el peliazabache cansado.

_Hola Sasuke ¿Cómo estas hoy?

Nuevamente Tenten era ignorada. Las horas pasaban y la clase de química había llegado, Kakashi entraba en el aula, borraba el pizarrón y saludaba a sus alumnos.

_Buenas tardes alumnos

_Buenas tardes Sensei.

Ni bien ingreso al aula fijo su mirada en Sasuke, no solo debía soportarlo en su casa también en el trabajo. Lo mismo pensaba Sasuke en ese momento.

_Bien abran el libro en la pagina 158

_Sensei, nuestro compañero Sasuke no tiene libro. ¿Puedo compartirlo con él?.—decía Ino dando su mejor imagen de buena compañera.

_No deja que Sai lo haga

Sasuke aun no tenia idea de quien era Sai, aun así prefería quedarse sin libro que tener a alguien al lado suyo.

_ ¿Yo? Bueno esta bien

Sai levantaba su banco para ir hacia donde Sasuke se encontraba, se sentó a su lado abriendo el libro en la página 158 dejándolo sobre el pupitre.

_Les entregare sus evaluaciones…han estado bastante bien debo felicitarlos por eso.

Cada uno tenía en sus manos la hoja con su calificación.

_Yo no tengo esa evaluación ¿Cuándo me la tomara?

_Hmm Sasuke te tomare esa junto con la que tendremos dentro de dos semanas.

_Hay no sensei otra prueba no. —se quejaba el curso entero.

La clase continuaba, las chicas reventaban de celos al ver a Sai sentado al lado del peliazabache, entre tanto Sai no ocultaba su sonrojo, tenia demasiado calor, ¿Seria que Sasuke le causaba eso?

Al finalizar la hora de química también finalizaban las horas de clase para todos, los adolescentes iban al parque, al centro comercial, a la costanera, o solo a sus casas para continuar con las cosas del colegio. Sai se adelantaba con una actitud un tanto sospechosa un joven de tes blanca y el pelo atado lo esperaba en una esquina sobre una motocicleta, ni bien lo vio corrió hacia él para alejarse, Sasuke lo veía ya que al estar sentado junto a él salieron casi juntos.

_Eh Sasuke ¿no viste a Sai? Olvido su colección de anime, me dijo que se los devolviera hoy.

_Recién se fue, debe estar yendo a su casa síguelo.

_Nah prefiero ir a visitar a mi amiga Sakura

Sasuke se giro quedando frente a frente con Naruto.

_Ella ya tiene suficiente con estar así como para que la molestes.

_ ¿Quién dijo que tengo intensiones de molestarla? Siempre esta sola encerrada ¿Crees que soy tan estupido como para no ver eso?

Naruto se alejaba de él, antes de ir a casa de Kakashi, iría donde su primo, debía hablar con él lo antes posible.

Sasuke quería saber porque reacciono de esa forma con Naruto, sabia que eso no era habitual en el… minutos después llegaba y abría la puerta, Kakashi aun no había llegado y Sakura al parecer estaba encerrada en su cuarto, su hermano lo llamaba al celular.

_Hola ¿Cómo va todo Sasuke?

_Bien, ¿no te parece que nos estamos excediendo?

_Se ve que todavía eres un ignorante, ¿Tengo que hacer yo todo el trabajo? Solo acaba con la zorra y ya.

_No es tan fácil, tiene alguien que la cuida

_Sasuke no me obligues a ir allá

El hermano de Sasuke comenzaba a elevar su tono de voz sacándolo de quicio, si algo no soportaba era que le gritaran y le dijeran lo que debía hacer, por un lado tenia razón, tenia que encargarse de vengar a su familia a como diera lugar. Fue a la cocina tomo uno de los enormes cuchillos que había allí, decidido subió las escaleras, fue hasta el cuarto de Sakura tan sigilosamente como le fuera posible. Abrió la puerta girando la perilla, no estaba allí.

_ ¿Dónde esta?


	5. ¿Otro Sensei?

Capitulo 5

**Comenten este nuevo capitulo de Hazme tocar el cielo… :3**

El peliazabache se preguntaba donde podría estar Sakura, esta siempre estaba en su cuarto acostada en su cama, desaprovechar esa oportunidad le seria casi imposible. ¿Pero que hacia si ella rompía su rutina?

Miro moviendo sus ojos filosos, fue hasta que escucho a alguien cantar que se dio cuenta.

_Se esta bañando. —murmuraba Sasuke

_Aunque no seamos fuertes, estaremos bien si estamos juntos… (8). —cantaba Sakura

Seguía cantando muy alegre tenia su celular consigo y los auriculares puestos para disfrutar su tema favorito "lovers" mientras pasaba el jabón por su brazo, ya que nadie estaba en casa ese día, le fue mas cómodo tomarse un baño, lleno la bañera con agua calentita, tomo prestadas algunas sales de Kakashi que esparció por el agua, sumergió su cuerpo resbalándose dentro de la bañera, la posición que tomaba era la de estar sentada, así podría salir con menos dificultad tomándose de los palos de madera que Kakashi había puesto para mayor seguridad a los lados de la bañera. Sasuke estaba detrás de la puerta, tomando la perilla para entrar, conocía bien el baño, era bastante amplio, la parte de la ducha no estaba frente a la puerta así que no seria visto.

Antes de que pudiera entrar.

_Sasuke, estoy seguro de que sabes que el baño esta ocupado

Dicho esto Kakashi golpea a Sasuke con su puño cerrado, el cuchillo rasga la camisa del peliplata, Sasuke se reincorpora rápidamente siendo el quien atacaba ahora a Kakashi, utilizando el arma blanca logra lastimarle el brazo, la herida parecía ser profunda ya que la sangre caía gota a gota, se cubrió con su mano derecha la herida mirándolo a los ojos.

_¡sabia que eras un peligro para Sakura!

_Hubieses seguido mejor tus instintos Hatake

Sasuke se tiraba del segundo piso, para salir corriendo por la puerta, en ese instante choca con Naruto y un hombre de pelo rojo.

_ ¡Deténganlo!—gritaba Kakashi pero ya era tarde el peliazabache había escapado.

_ ¿sensei que le sucedió?

Sakura escucho tanto ruido que salio de la bañera se puso una bata cubriendo su cuerpo y subió a su silla, abrió la puerta del baño y vio gotas de sangre en el suelo, eran recientes

_ ¿Qué esta pasando? ¡Kakashi!

Los tres hombres entraban en la casa, Kakashi llamaba a la policía y naruto corrió a ver como se encontraba Sakura seguido por su acompañante.

_¿Sakura mírame estas bien?.—decía naruto preocupado

_Si estoy bien, ¿Kakashi como esta?, ¿el esta herido?

_Tranquila él se encuentra bien, solo se lastimo el brazo

No conseguía estar tranquila no si no lograba ver a su sensei, temblaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Naruto la observaba se veía tan frágil en ese momento, él también tenia curiosidad sobre lo que había pasado,

_ ¿Quién corría era Sasuke?—se preguntaba el rubio

_Sakura estas bien. —decía Kakashi subiendo las escaleras… Creo que llegue en el momento oportuno

_El es mi primo Sasori, es de quien le hable Kakashi

_Oh si, lamento esta situación, ya hablaremos después

Sakura inesperadamente toma la mano de su sensei con fuerza, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

_Me preocupe

_Siento no haber estado para cuidarte Sakura, Sasuke pudo haberte lastimado

_¿Que paso sensei? necesitamos saber

_Llegue y vi la puerta del frente entreabierta eso me preocupo, subí sigilosamente las escaleras y fue cuando lo vi, tenia un cuchillo y estaba por abrir la puerta del baño…eso me descoloco así que lo golpee, luego me ataco y lo demás bueno ustedes lo vieron huyo como un cobarde.

_Lo más importante es no dejarla sola.—decía Naruto

_No tienen que preocuparse por mí

_Si yo no llegaba, algo de verdad malo pudo haberte sucedido y eso jamás me lo perdonaría.

_Necesito curarte esa herida… ¿Naruto puedes traer el botiquín que en la cocina?

_Enseguida, Sasori fue con él

Sakura aun sostenía la mano de Kakashi era tan calida que no quería soltarla, pero tuvo que hacerlo, debía manejar su silla de ruedas otro impedimento más que le causaba esa maldita silla.

Kakashi se sentó en la cama de Sakura quedando a su altura, le miraba esa hermosa frente, sus ojos concentrados en la herida de su brazo, miraba hasta como mordía su labio inferior. Sasori era quien entraba con el botiquín.

_ ¿Y Naruto?

_Se quedo hablando con la policía ya esta acá…seguramente les dirá que suban.

_Bien.

Logro suturar un poco la herida y vendarle el brazo. Mientras los oficiales de policía subían para llegar hasta donde se encontraban las victimas del episodio desagradable.

_ ¿Y lograron hallarlo?

_No encontramos a nadie con esas características tenemos oficiales cubriendo todo el perímetro, díganme ¿han tenido algún problema antes con esta persona? ¿Qué relación tiene con ustedes?

_Esta persona hace aproximadamente dos días arribo a mi casa diciendo que era un estudiante de intercambio, yo soy profesor y me ofrecí para dar alojo si era necesario. La relación que nos une a él era esa, no tenemos ningún tipo de parentesco con él.

El joven oficial estaba desconcertado, tomaba su barbilla, tratando de encontrar una respuesta, pero nada se le venia a la mente.

_Creo que seria conveniente que un investigador profesional revise este caso, el Móvil del sujeto no puede deberse a una emoción violenta ya que ustedes no lo atacaron.- Miro a Sakura como diciendo, menos ella que esta indefensa.

_¿A quién nos recomendaría? ¿Qué solución pueden darnos ustedes?

_Bien aquí tengo una tarjeta, así como decir solución seria capturar al individuo e interrogarlo, además de darles a ustedes seguridad con dos oficiales custodiando a vivienda.

Sasori aun permanecía en la habitación escuchaba todo atentamente, Naruto había ido a buscarlo casi desesperadamente para que ayudara a Sakura, y el llegaba en ese momento tan tenso sin poder hacer ni decir nada, el primer encuentro con esas dos personas no era el mejor, pero él gracias a eso podía darse cuenta de que era lo que necesitaban, viendo que se encontraban completamente solos. Pensaba quedarse allí, hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

_Bueno nosotros ya le avisamos al perito para que venga a examinar el lugar y los alrededores.

_Bien. —decía Kakashi

_Estaremos en contacto hatake, hasta pronto.—se marchaba el oficial.

Kakashi agachaba su cabeza trataba de evitar pensar lo peor, Sakura era importante para él mas de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Una persona que no conocía estaba de pie apoyado en la pared con las manos en sus bolsillos, de vez en cuando despeinaba su cabello rojo, frente a él Sakura guardando algunas de las cosas que saco del botiquín. Naruto acompaño a los oficiales a la salida y luego volvió a subir las escaleras.

_Bueno, nosotros vinimos porque quería presentarles a Sasori el es profesor de artes marciales que también ayuda a las personas con terapias de relajación

_en realidad estudie medicina física y rehabilitación, también llamada fisiatría, es una especialidad de la medicina y de las ciencias de la salud, hace tiempo que me dedico a esto.

_Vaya es impresionante que te intereses por ayudar así a los demás, poca gente es capaz de hacerlo.—decía Sakura

_En esta sociedad no todos somos ruines.

_Si es así podrías empezar mañana, yo talvez pida licencia en el trabajo, para cuidar de Sakura.

La pelirosa se ponía roja como tomate.

_Si me das permiso puedo venir aquí todos los días, en este momento el lugar donde trabajo esta clausurado así que no me vendría mal trabajar aquí con Sakura.

La pelirosa por un momento pensó que no estaba allí, ¿era invisible?

_Por hoy será mejor que nos marchemos, mañana temprano vendremos los dos para ver como esta todo. Adiós Sakura

_Adiós y gracias por venir

Bajaban la escalera con Kakashi, y se despedían de él en la puerta, al mirar para un costado dos oficiales lo saludaron diciendo que estarían de turno allí unas horas hasta que llegaran los demás a reemplazarlos en sus puestos. Con esto el peliplata cerro la puerta con llave debía cuidar de la pelirosa y no dejarla sola, lo que había pasado tenia que ver con ella, Sasuke no tenia intenciones de matarlo a él, iba por Sakura pero antes de poder tocarla debía pasar sobre él.

La pelirosa ordenaba su cama, si pensaba en lo sucedido se asustaba, al mirar por su gran ventana se imaginaba a Sasuke entrando por ella con malas intenciones.

_¿Si no le hice nada, porque me quiere asesinar?

Una pregunta que debía ser respondida por el mismo Sasuke. Kakashi entraba en la habitación, la venda que tenia en el brazo se veía con una mancha de sangre.

_Estas sangrando de nuevo deberé cambiar la venda.

_Oh deja puedo hacerlo yo

_De ninguna manera

Busco en el botiquín gasas nuevas, desinfectante, cinta y unas tijeras. Antes de que dijera siquiera una palabra ya Kakashi estaba sentado nuevamente sobre su cama, ahora posaba su mirada sobre el libro que le había regalado, tenia un papel que sobresalía de el de esa manera Sakura podía ver donde había quedado en su lectura, le agrado saber que ella lo leía. La pelirosa vendaba el brazo de su sensei el corte estaba en el antebrazo la herida era profunda pero el no mostraba signos de dolor, solo cuando le puso el desinfectante en la herida.

_Ouch arde un poco

_si déjame intentar…..—Sakura soplaba en la herida despacio.

La piel de Kakashi se erizo cosa que no paso desapercibida por la pelirosa.

_Kakashi…Sasuke tiene mi llave, eso me preocupa

_No te preocupes por eso…dudo que le haya hecho un duplicado las tuyas están aquí…si eso sigue preocupándote cambiare la cerradura.

El peliplata le mostraba el bolso de Sasuke, dentro de este estaban las llaves de la casa. Pero Sakura vio algo que le llamo la atención.

_ ¿Qué es esto?

_Eso es un reloj familiar, suelen ser hereditarios

Lo abrió para verlo por dentro, al mirar detenidamente logro darse cuenta que este reloj marcaba una hora exacta, no funcionaba solo tenia las agujas en las 2:05

_Kakashi ¿no te parece extraño que marque esta hora el reloj?

_La verdad si, eh leído sobre cosas así pero era en periodos de guerra que antes de morir los hombres con honor le disparaban al reloj para que perdurara en el recuerdo.

Todo el bolso de Uchiha Sasuke serviría como evidencia, así el investigador no estaría con las manos vacías.

Las horas pasaban, Sakura ya tenia sueño necesitaba descansar imaginaba que el siguiente día seria largo eh interminable, le preocupaba causarle tantos problemas a Kakashi, en el pasado más de una vez pensó en fugarse y cargar ella misma con su propio peso, pero cada vez que abría la puerta, siquiera antes de poder salir de la casa ya lo extrañaba, pero no podía decírselo, era su secreto, su profundo cariño hacia él lo era. El peliplata se preparaba para dormir fuera de la habitación de Sakura custodiando la puerta, consigo llevaba unas mantas y almohadas para estar más cómodo.

_Ya apagare la luz…descansa Sakura.

Cerraba la puerta lentamente creyendo que ella ya estaba dormida, pero esta solo ocultaba su rostro bajo las sabanas.

_Kakashi. —dijo suavemente

_Dime

_ ¿Puedes…dormir conmigo?

Trago grueso, no lo esperaba, estar en su cama aunque era amplia sabia que el roce de sus cuerpos seria inevitable. No le respondió ya que sus piernas lo guiaban, la luz seguía apagada…se acomodo a su lado, poniendo la almohada que llevaba consigo sobre la cama, se quedo estático, inmóvil, ella lo percibió no quería incomodarlo, quería reconfortarlo, se giro ayudándose con la fuerza que aun le quedaba estando cerca de él, extendió su mano para posarla sobre la mejilla de este…lo acaricio, sabia que era un hombre, sabia que ese hombre era su sensei, más allá de todo eso, era la única persona en la que confiaba ciegamente.

_Sakura. —bajo su mascara decía su nombre con sus ojos cerrados.

_Descansa…yo cuidare de ti.

Y así ambos se durmieron con el mutuo deseo de proteger al otro.

A la mañana siguiente, un brillante sol de primavera despertaba a un Kakashi que creía haber renacido. Antes de abrir los ojos sintió un peso que no era el suyo el brazo de Sakura envolviéndolo en un abrazo y su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho…el olor a cerezas que despedía Sakura lo hacia sentir en un campo de primavera…se movió solo un poco pero eso fue suficiente para que la pelirosa entreabriera sus ojos y lo primero que viera al despertar era a su sensei siendo aplastado por su abrazo.

_Sakura ya es hora de levantarnos.

El sonrojo en sus mejillas, la calidez que esparcía su cuerpo hicieron que se separara de él rápidamente.

_Lo siento, lo siento sensei, me quede dormida

_No te preocupes

Abrocho los primeros botones de su camisa levantando su cuerpo de la cama, era tan hermoso, que Sakura prácticamente babeaba con los ojos. El peliazabache lamentaba el hecho de tener que levantarse, más debía preparar el desayuno y estar atento por si venían Naruto y Sasori. Mientras la pelirosa se estiraba ya estaba sentada en su silla cada vez lo hacia mejor y sin tanto esfuerzo.

Los oficiales ya no estaban en la puerta al parecer la orden del sargento ahora era la de desaparecer del lugar, no había nada que según ellos pudieran hacer.

_Toma, dime si quieres algo más

_Bueno

Sakura tomaba su desayuno hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

_Hola sensei

_Pasen

_ ¿Cómo esta todo por aquí?

_Normal.—decía Sakura aun tragando parte del pan tostado con mantequilla que tenia en la boca

_Eso debe ser bueno, ese Sasuke ah de estar loco.—hablaba Naruto con su tono lleno de energía.

_Deje mi auto justo enfrente, traje algunos materiales ya que trabajaremos en esta casa.—decía Sasori

_Te ayudare con eso, Naruto sírvete lo que quieras

_Gracias Kakashi-sensei

El rubio se servia en una taza un poco de café, luego miraba a Sakura.

_Veras que las cosas irán para mejor, Sasori es bueno en lo que hace y es de confianza

_Gracias Naruto

Los hombres entraban algunos materiales para crear un cuarto donde Sakura pueda rehabilitarse. Sasori tenía un gran equipo en su auto, las personas en rehabilitación o incapacitadas de forma temporal se podían beneficiar con los aparatos de sentados o de pie con asientos ajustables. Los cuales están diseñados para aumentar la fuerza muscular para permanecer de pie. También traía consigo máquinas de estiramiento que mejoran la postura, la flexibilidad global, la circulación y desarrollan la fluidez de movimiento. Las tablas de equilibrio, con una bola de balanceo o vara por debajo, estaban preparadas para centrarse en la conciencia corporal, la coordinación y fuerza esencial para enseñar a la persona a mantener el equilibrio.

_Tienes muchas cosas, ¿Estas seguro de que podremos pagar por todo esto?

_Si Kakashi no te hagas problema, estas cosas las eh reparado yo, estaban a punto de tirarlas a la basura.

_Vaya en ese caso dime como ponemos todo esto.

Los dos hombres se comunicaban muy bien en un tiempo record lograron armar todo el equipamiento, solo quedaba habilitarlo para que pudiera ser utilizado. Sakura entro en el cuarto que estaba al lado del comedor donde Kakashi siempre tenia cerrado con llave porque tenia materiales que podrían lastimar a cualquiera que se metiera allí, pero limpiando todo ese desastre y armando el equipo de Sasori el cuarto cambiaba por completo, Naruto empujaba la silla de Sakura hasta dejarla cerca de las tablas de equilibrio.

_Bueno ¿Qué dices Sakura estas lista para comenzar?—Sasori se acercaba a ella.

_Si, estoy lista

Rodeándola con sus brazos el hombre de cabello rojo la levantaba primeramente para comprobar cuanto equilibrio tenia Sakura y así empezar de la manera adecuada. Sakura sonreía sus pies no estaban muy firmes en el suelo y el miedo se apoderaba de ella, Sasori al notar esto le susurro en el oído.

__solo confía en ti._

Kakashi era quien estaba a un costado, observándola viendo como ese hombre solo de unos años menor que él la sostenía de la cintura. Ella lo miro a él y perdió el equilibrio.

_Oh dios, lo siento, soy una inútil

El pelirojo la sostenía fuerte entre sus brazos. El peliplata dejaba la habitación sorprendiendo a Sakura ¿estaba celoso?


End file.
